The Rain
by Gaaraluvskitkat
Summary: This is part 2 of Childhood memories and in this one,Gaara and Sayuri do bad things. LEMON ALERT!


**This is chapter two of Childhood memories. There is lemon in this chapter. So BEWARE if you don't like lemon. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Gaara and them finally got home, Gaara stopped right outside the front gate. "Kankuro,Temari, you guys can go on inside. I need to talk to Sayuri for a moment."

Kankuro and Temari hesitated for a moment, then Temari whispered something to Kankuro and Kankuro nodded. They walked inside. Sayuri looked up at Gaara, since she had to look up, due to the fact that she is 4 inches shorter than he is. "Gaara-chan...what did you need to talk to me about?" Sayuri asked, puzzled.

Gaara blushed a little then said. "Well..Sayuri...I think...I think..t-that I l-love you."

Sayuri turned as red as her shirt. "w-What? R-really?" She asked.

"Yeah, really." Gaara sighed. "I'm glad I got that off my chest." He said.

Sayuri just stood and looked at him for a moment, then out of nowhere...she kissed him.

Gaara pulled away. "s-Sayuri!! What will my brother and sister say?" He asked. "Oh Gaara's gone soft, blah-blah-blah." Gaara said. Sayuri frowned. "Ah! What the hell! I don't care!" Gaara leaned in and kissed her rather roughly. They stood there kissing, and then it started to rain, but they didn't care. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and continued kissing her, Gaara hardened, and Sayuri noticed and smiled. "Gaara-chan..maybe we should go inside. I'm getting wet. My hair will be ruined and I just straightened it." She said. Gaara brushed some hair out of her eyes, then bent slightly down and placed one hand below her knees and the other on the middle of her back. He then picked her up and carried her into his house, through the front door. Kankuro looked over and seen this. "Gaara!! What the hell are you doing?" Kankuro asked shocked. Gaara laughed and ran up the stairs. "Alrighty then. I know what they are going to be doing." Kankuro said and Temari laughed. "Go Gaara!"

Gaara carried Sayuri into his room and layed her on his bed. He crawled onto the bed, overtop of her and began kissing her neck. Sayuri moaned and fidgeted a little. "Oh Gaara."

He gently bit her neck, and she moaned his name, which made Gaara even harder. He began to kiss from her neck, down to her waist. He unbuttoned her pants and started pulling them down. She arched her back, making it easier for him to pull them down. She grabbed the front of his pants and undid his belt,unbuttoned his pants, then pulled them down, revealing his royal blue silky boxers with ducks and bubbles on them. _"Cute." _She thought to herself. He pulled her pants off, then threw them onto the floor. He took a kunai knife off his bedside table and started cutting her shirt and bra off. "G-Gaara! That was my favorite shirt and bra! Why'd you do that? And what am I gonna tell daddy when I go home and he asks me what happened to the shirt I had on?" Gaara laughed. "Sh! Don't talk." He started licking her and biting her everywhere. He stopped at one of her breasts and started sucking on it, then he bit the nipple, gently tugging. "Mm! Gaara!"

"You want it?" Gaara asked smirking, "Oh! Oh god yes!!" Sayuri screamed.

Gaara pulled off his boxers, revealing his rather large cock. Sayuri's eyes widened at the sight. "You like what you see?" Gaara asked. Sayuri nodded and then Gaara pushed himself inside of her slowly, thrusting in and out slowly. "Mm! Aha! Unh!" Sayuri moaned. "Harder!." Gaara started thrusting a little harder, and a little faster. "Oh yeah," Gaara groaned. "Oh! Gaara-chan!" Gaara thrusted even harder and faster. The bed started making a squeaking noise as Gaara pounded into her. This went on for about another 15 minutes, before Gaara and Sayuri started screaming orgasmic remarks. Gaara released his seed into her and kissed her one final time before rolling off of her and laying beside her panting, "Are you ok, Sayuri?" He asked and Sayuri nodded.

Then Sayuri gasped and sat up quickly. "Um...Gaara...you did use a condom,right?' Sayuri asked.

"Oh!! F! No I didn't!!" Gaara freaked out. "Well.."Sayuri said. "If it happens..it happens." Gaara nodded.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. "Gaara...dinners ready." Temari said.

End of chapter two.


End file.
